Requisition Rules
Outpost Rules Rather than keeping track of how much the team’s outpost costs, teams are granted at two points per member per rank. These points might represent tithes, requisition of building materials, time and effort, or rewards given to the team by a grateful settlement. The group should appoint one of the team to keep track of their base and its amenities as the campaign goes on. Size At least one of the initial points must be spent acquiring a building, cave, or other shelter. This could also represent partially refurbishing a ruined building. Condition Some knights live in comparable luxury, in concrete barracks, hot showers and fresh sheets. Others live in squalor, barely eking out a living in damp and moldy tents. The condition of the outpost determines not only the state of the actual buildings, but also the contents. All outposts have a Facility Modifier based on their condition. Condition can be improved after play begins by paying the full point cost, not the difference. For example, upgrading a good outpost to an advanced outpost costs five points, not two. Facilities Outposts have one or more facilities, each serving a different purpose as described below. An outpost can not have more facilities than there is room for. If there is no more space, a bigger place must be acquired. Briefing Room (1) A briefing room is the heart of the outpost. Here the knights receive their missions and can discuss plans. The briefing room at a small outpost has maybe a map of the operations area, a chalk board and a few chairs, while a state-of-the art briefing room has the newest communication equipment, holo projectors and satellite live-feeds. At the start of each session, the outpost receives its own pool of Bennies equal to the outpost modifier. These Bennies may be used for any roll made using the outpost's modifier, but all the players must agree to the use. Barracks (1) Without barracks, the crew of the outpost is forced to take quarter in private homes in the vicinity. One point of barracks can comfortably accomodate up to five men. Workshop (2) A well-equipped preceptor containing a workshop allows the heroes to use the outpost's Modifier on Repair rolls to create or repair devices, modify equipment, or any other related roll (as determined by the WM). Holding cells (2) The addition of secure cells to the base’s facilities allows the super heroes to contain captives for questioning. The cells have surveillance systems and a base Toughness of 15, modifed by the headquarters’ Facility Modifier. Motor pool (2) When this facility is purchased, the characters gain a new garage capable of housing two car-sized or one tank sized vehicles away from prying eyes and safe from saboteurs, as well as tools needed to keep it maintained. Infirmary (2) The medical center adds the outpost Modifier to all Healing rolls and Vigor rolls for Natural Healing in the outpost. Reliquary (3) The outpost was able to secure one or more holy relics. These are randomly generated. Hangar (3) A hangar has enough space for one fighter-sized jet or two average-sized helicopters. The outpost commander now can assign air support to missions, which is considered to be "on call". Unfortunately, the support can still be called away by higher ranking officers to provide support to missions considered higher priority. Armory (3) An armory provides tools and space to maintain and upgrade all sorts of weaponry. Any hero with the Trademark Weapon or Improved Trademark Weapon Edge is able to custom build their chosen weapon, gaining their Trademark Weapon bonus to damage. Command Center (4) The commander of the outpost is able to add the outpost modifier to his Knowledge (Battle) and Support rolls. Operating Theater (4) This facility allows healing rolls to be made after the golden hour, extending that time to one day. Injuries can be treated within that time as if they had been attended to within the golden hour, provided the heroes reach the outpost. The facility can also be used to heal permanent injuries. This requires a Healing roll at –4 and 2d6 hours of time. Only one try is permitted per injury — if it fails, the injury really is permanent. Extras Defenses (1) Add a new defense to the outpost. Informants (1) Add Mod to Streetwise rolls. Prototype Equipment (1) One type of prototype equipment becomes available for requisition. Improved Artillery Shells (2) Improved Artillery shells become available. Black Market Contacts (2) Streetwise roll to sell equipment for 25% (50% with a Raise) of RP value. A one on the Streetwise roll means the authorities have gotten wind of the knights' illegal business, meaning a tour with the penitent at the very least! Priority Requisition (2) The outpost gains its base income in RP which must be spend immediately. Friends in High Places (2) The players may spend one of their Bennies or an outpost Bennie for one roll on the Allies table (See Necropolis pg. 104). The CO may make a Persuasion roll. Every success and Raise grants an additional roll on the table, the players may choose the results they like. Multiple bennies may be spend at the same time for multiple rolls. The support arrives in 2d6 hours or whenever the WM deems appropriate. Escape tunnel (1) The outpost has a built-in, hidden escape tunnel that can be used for a quick escape should it become overrun. Defenses * Fences * Concrete Walls * Razor Wire * Foxholes * Floodlights * Sandbag emplacements * Tank Traps Income The knights are generally dependent upon the population to provide them with tithes. A settlement that has gone to "friendly" provides the knights with 250 RP per advance per 1000 population, a "helpful" community provides double that. Spending Resources Resources may be spent on men, gear, weapons, armor, or vehicles. Costs are detailed on the tables at the end of this chapter. Vehicle costs do not include crew. Equipment that is not mentioned or has no cost may need to be unlocked (in the case of prototype or restricted equipment), costs no RP. Usually, equipment requisitioned is available in the next game session. When equipment is needed sooner, a the CO has to spend a Benny and make a Persuasion roll. On a success, the group gets a priority resupply run. Maintenance Costs As well as new gear, knights must also pay to maintain their men and vehicles. Every advance a fee is required to cover all food, accommodation, clothes, personal stipends. It does not cover anything with an RP cost, such as special ammo or repairing wounds inflicted to vehicles. The basic cost per man in the outfit is 2 RP per advance. Vehicles cost 2 RP per advance per 100 RP cost or part thereof. Unit costs Troops * Knight Artillerist: 90 * Knight Assault: 190 * Knight Combat Engineer: 80 * Knight Combat Medic: 80 * Knight Infantryman: 85 * Knight Infantry Support: 90 * Knight Scout: 90 * Knight Vehicle Crew: 75 * Sergeant: 40 * Sergeant Specialist (+d6 in any one Skill): 50 * Corpsehound: 50 Support * Constantine SPA: 250 * Basilica SPA: 300 Aircraft * Nephilim Dropship: 350 * Archangel Assault Craft: 500 * Angel Dropship: 260 * Angel II Dropship: 300 * Cherub Insertion Craft: 500 * Deliverance Bomber: 400 * Scourge Bomber: 400 * Crown Fighter: 300 Vehicles * Anakim I/II Combat Walker (Prototype): 150/200 * Golgotha Heavy Tank: 535 * Calvary Heavy Tank: 605 * Judea Medium Tank: 300 * Nazareth I Light Tank: 265 * Nazareth II Light Tank: 365 * Nazareth III IFV (Prototype): 300 * Purifier Light Tank: 325 * Prophet APC: 170 * Akkon Mortar Carrier: 150 * Samaritan Medevac APC: 120 * Goliath MLRS: 300 (200mm) or 350 (300mm) * Flagellant Infantry Support Vehicle: 215 * Daniel Quad Bike: 35 * Hermes Troop Transporter: 50 * Hermes w/ flechette MG: 60 * Reprobus Patrol Vehicle: 30 * Reprobus w/ flechette MG: 40 * Sinai Scout Vehicle: 100 * Proverb Minesweeper: 190 * Xenophon MCSAV: 50+Weapon (SBAC, Jericho, or Megiddo) Water Vehicles * Galilee PBR: 200 * Jonah Light Destroyer: 850 Equipment Prototype Equipment * Tabernacle Power Armor: 75 * HARD Armor: 35 * Advanced Infantry Equipment (includes Paladin Helmet, Advanced Armor, Flechette Rifle Mark II and Advanced Grenades) * 12mm Special Ammo * Combat Drugs Heavy Weapon Ammo * AP Pack: 15 * Dove AA/AT-2 rocket: 25 * Dove AT-1 rocket: 15 * Passover missile, 6cm: 35 * Passover missile, 9cm: 50 * Mine, AP: 20/10 * Mine, AT: 70/10 * Mine, filament: 60/10 * Demo charge: 30/10 Artillery *Jericho cannon 70 *Megiddo mortar 25 *Passover MCU: 25 *SBAC 25mm 25 *SBAC 50mm 45 Ammo Unless ammo is listed here, it is assumed to be free. With only three basic types of firearm ammo available (flechette, 6mm, and 12mm conventional), units can easily scavenge ammunition from fallen foes. The same applies to common vehicular ammo such as autocannon rounds and railgun shells. Repairs Repairing a vehicle costs one quarter the vehicles’ RP cost per wound (rounded down). This includes the repair of any associated Critical Hits. Support Table Close Artillery Team: Two Knight Artillerists equipped with a 50mm SBAC are assigned. Dog Team: Dogs are used to sniff out Rephaim. A dog handler and dog have been attached to the team for the duration of the mission. Use Sergeant and dog stats from Savage Worlds. Fire Support: An Infantry Support Knight with a flechette MG (or flamethrower for Incinerators) is attached to the unit. Sergeants: A group of Sergeants is attached to the player’s unit. Each Lance comprises 10 Sergeants, one of whom is a Sergeant Commander. Treat him as a Sergeant with d8 Vigor and Shooting and the Command Edge. Vehicle, Heavy Tank: A Golgotha Heavy Tank is provided for the mission. All crew are Knight Vehicle Crew. Templars receive a Calvary instead. Vehicle, Light Tank: A Nazareth Light Tank or Flagellant is provided for the mission. All crew are Knight Vehicle Crew. Replace the Nazareth with a Purifier if the characters are Incinerators. Vehicle, Medium Tank: A Judea Medium Tank is assigned. All crew are Knight Vehicle Crew. Vehicle, Prophet APC: The unit is assigned a Prophet APC. The crew are Knight Vehicle Crew.